


just one night

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also some members are in this for like 0.5 seconds, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He laughed again, but this time it was darker. Seductive. The man leaned in close, close enough for Kyungsoo to reach out and suck a bruise into that pretty little neck of his. “Honestly? I want you to fuck me hard. I could suck you off too, if you wanted. I just want you to mess me up tonight.”aka Kyungsoo's first one night stand





	just one night

This is the last goddamn time Kyungsoo lets this happen to him. 

Jongdae had slung his arm around his shoulders earlier that day, practically  _begging_ Kyungsoo to go grab a couple of drinks with him. He had said no, he had work the next day and wasn’t feeling up for the babysitting that spending time with Jongdae and alcohol entailed, but his friend was having none of that.

“ _It’ll be fun, Soo,_ ” he whined.  _“We never get to hang out anymore. It’ll be just the two of us, like old times. Maybe we’ll even find someone for you to go home with!”_

But here he sits at the bar, alone and bored, watching as Jongdae chats up a cute girl who laughs at all of his bad jokes (his voice isn’t exactly the quietest). He had already finished his drink long ago, right around the time when his friend had caught the girl’s eyes from across the room. “I’ll be right… back… don’t go anywhere, ‘kay?” were his last words before he slipped off to charm the girl. That must have been twenty minutes ago.

In retrospect, he should have suspected this would happen. Whenever he was invited out to get drinks with Jongdae, it always ended up with one of the two getting laid (hint: it was never Kyungsoo). The only upside was Jongdae always felt incredibly bad the next day and brought an extra-large pizza with all the good toppings to Kyungsoo’s apartment as an apology. 

At least Chanyeol isn’t here, he thought, tracing abstract patterns in the wood. The last time all three of them went out, Chanyeol insisted on going to a club that they ended up getting kicked out of and Kyungsoo had to haul their drunk asses home. Drunk Chanyeol and Jongdae made enough noise to make it feel like all the little nerves in his temples and forehead were exploding from headache. 

He sighed a little to himself, gaze drifting across the bar. Surely Jongdae wouldn’t mind him leaving now… his nice and warm apartment was waiting for him. He could be curled up on the couch underneath some blankets, reading. Or maybe just sleeping. Yeah… sleep was starting to sound amazing to Kyungsoo. 

His eyes caught someone else’s gaze. A man sitting alone at a table nearby, drumming his fingers against his knee. He smiled at Kyungsoo once they had locked eyes for a couple of seconds. Then the other man’s gaze dipped lower, and when he met Kyungsoo’s eyes again his smile had turned dark around the edges. Something about it made a shiver run up Kyungsoo’s spine. 

Kyungsoo looked down at the bar when the other man walked over. He didn’t look up when the barstool next to his was pulled out. He only lifted his head when the other man said, “Hey there.”

Up close, he was ridiculously handsome. Dark brown hair, crescent-shaped dark eyes to match, a pretty pink mouth. A tiny bit aware that he was shamelessly staring at this stranger’s face, he replied with a short hello. 

“So,” the man said, leaning his elbow on the bar. He rested his chin in his hand and tilted his head like a puppy. “What’s a cute boy like you doing, sitting here all alone?” 

Dear god, he hoped his face didn’t flush as much as he thought it did. But judging by the way the other man’s smile went wide, he knew that his skin had betrayed him.

“That’s my friend over there,” Kyungsoo said, pointing at Jongdae. He had leaned in closer to the girl now, and was probably whispering a bunch of filthy things into her ear (Jongdae was a fan of dirty talk, Kyungsoo learned one night over a little too much alcohol).

The man turned to look and hummed. “Ditched for a one night stand?” he asked, turning back to Kyungsoo.

“Yeah,” he sighed. Something about the man’s presence was comforting. He felt somewhat at ease, even as the other man’s eyes kept wandering, practically undressing Kyungsoo with his mind. “It’s fine though, it happens all the time.” 

The man laughed. It was a light and airy sound. “What do you say we,” he reached a hand out to play with the sleeve of Kyungsoo’s jacket, “turn the tables on your friend, hm? Instead of him leaving you to go have sex, it’s the other way around?”

And  _oh_ how fast the atmosphere shifted. Kyungsoo practically felt the spark, the tension so heavy he could cut it with a knife. The man’s eyes have gone downright  _sinful_  and Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of the man’s teeth poking out to bite at his bottom lip for a moment. 

“Are you… you want to have sex with me?” Kyungsoo asked. 

He laughed again, but this time it was darker. Seductive. The man leaned in close, close enough for Kyungsoo to reach out and suck a bruise into that pretty little neck of his. “Honestly? I want you to fuck me hard. I could suck you off too, if you wanted. I just want you to mess me up tonight.”

And holy fuck, that’s the fastest Kyungsoo’s ever gotten hard in the history of ever. 

The man pulled back and grinned. “What do you say?” 

“I…” Kyungsoo had to think through all the arousal that’s suddenly clouded his brain. “I…” He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but the words were slipping out before he even has the chance to stop them. “I live nearby. I can drive us there in five minutes.” 

“Great.” The man stood up, waiting for Kyungsoo to lead the way. “I’m Baekhyun, by the way,” he said when they were outside. Kyungsoo unlocked his car and got into the driver’s seat. “What’s your name?” Baekhyun slinked into the passenger’s seat, still looking at him with those ever-flirtatious eyes. 

“Kyungsoo,” he replied, voice tight. He couldn’t get those images out of head, images of Baekhyun sinking down on his knees and taking Kyungsoo’s cock into that pretty mouth, of Baekhyun screaming his name, of doing filthy things to this man that he had met merely twenty minutes ago. 

He couldn’t get them out of his head as he drove. He even missed the turn into the apartment complex (he heard Baekhyun’s short exhalation of amusement).

They walked up to his apartment in silence, a sense of urgency about them, and as soon as the two had made it safely inside his place, Kyungsoo slammed Baekhyun against the door, his weight making it click shut. 

Baekhyun made a surprised squawk that quickly turned into a moan the second Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his. All of the tension that had been built up over the past half-hour bubbled over as Kyungsoo sucked Baekhyun’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

Baekhyun practically melted against him, throwing his arms around his neck and snaking fingers up into his hair to tangle at the strands. Their tongues swirled around each other, exploring each other’s mouths.

“Who knew you’d be so controlling?” Baekhyun wondered aloud breathlessly when Kyungsoo began sucking bruises on his neck. His voice still held a hint of amusement. Kyungsoo wanted to fuck that tone away. He sucked hard onto a particular spot just underneath Baekhyun’s ear, relishing in the sharp gasp that left the other man as he laved over the spot with his tongue, soothing the skin. 

“ _Fuck,_ Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whispered. “Let me suck you off, yeah?” 

They switched positions so that Kyungsoo was the one now with his back against the door and Baekhyun was the one kissing down his throat. He pushed Kyungsoo’s jacket off and undid the buttons on his shirt, kissing at the newly exposed skin as he went. Every so often there would be a sharp jolt of teeth against his skin and Kyungsoo’s breath would hitch every time.

Baekhyun was on his knees now, undoing Kyungsoo’s belt and pulling down his jeans and his boxers, exposing his fully hard cock already leaking precome. “Your cock is pretty,” Baekhyun murmured, eyes half-lidded and voice thick with want. Kyungsoo didn’t even have time to embarrassed at that statement because Baekhyun was already licking a stripe up the side of his dick.

The sudden sensation of wet tongue on him made him slam his head back against the door, biting down on his lip to stifle a moan. Because,  _Jesus_ , how long had it been since someone had done this for him? 

Baekhyun laughed. “So responsive,” he cooed, his lips still pressed against the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. The vibrations made him shiver. Baekhyun took the head of it into his mouth, and slowly sank down. 

And  _fuck_ did it feel amazing. 

Baekhyun began bobbing his head up and down, using his hand on what his mouth couldn’t reach. He built up a steady rhythm, pausing every now and then to dip his tongue into the slit or swirl his tongue around the head of it. Kyungsoo grinded his teeth into his bottom lip, bringing shaky hands to grip Baekhyun’s hair. The other man moaned at the light tug and  _shit_ the vibrations,  _fuck._

Baekhyun suddenly brought his hand away and took all of Kyungsoo’s cock into his throat (“Jesus,” Kyungsoo groaned), looking up at him expectantly. Kyungsoo got the message and lightly began fucking into his mouth, thrusts getting faster as more time went by and Baekhyun gave no signs of protest. Breathless pants began to fall from Kyungsoo’s mouth as he gripped harder and harder into his hair, the last of his self-restraint melting away. 

The room was filled with the slick, wet, filthy sounds of Baekhyun’s mouth sliding over dick. His eyes practically burned holes into Kyungsoo, burning with lust as he hollowed his cheeks. Kyungsoo made a particularly sharp thrust and Baekhyun choked, his eyes watering. He only needed to pause for a few seconds before he gave the go ahead for Kyungsoo to continue.

It was getting to be too much. A combination of the wet heat around him, Baekhyun’s heated gaze, and the sounds of sex were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Pulling at his hair, he tugged Baekhyun off of him.

Baekhyun grinned up at him, spit-slick lips swollen and red. “Going to come so soon?” he asked, breathless and voice raspy. 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo replied, pulling Baekhyun to his feet and into the bedroom. He shoved him on the bed and walked around to the nightstand. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered while he dug around in the drawer. 

When he finally found a condom and lube (he hadn’t had sex in a while, so they were at the bottom), Baekhyun had already thrown his clothes onto the floor and was laying back against the pillows. His cock was flushed, standing tall and proud and leaking from the tip. 

Kyungsoo crawled on top of Baekhyun, drawing him in for a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue while his fingers wandered across his body. He pinched at his nipples and scratched lightly at his thighs, all producing quivers and moans from the other. 

“I’m gonna prep you,” Kyungsoo breathed against Baekhyun’s lips. 

“I can take two fingers right away,” he replied. “Please just do it.” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smirk at the first signs of Baekhyun’s patience wearing away. He wondered how long it would take for him to beg. He sat back on his knees and poured some lube onto his fingers, spreading it and warming it. His fingers circled Baekhyun’s entrance until the other man whined, prompting him to plunge his fingers into his hole. 

“ _Ah_ , that’s-” Baekhyun stuttered, fisting the sheets. “Feels good.”

He was tight. Kyungsoo continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his heat slowly, scissoring and stretching him before adding a third. He waited until Baekhyun’s soft pants turned into moans, long and drawn out and high pitched, before going deeper to find that one spot. 

“Nnn! Fuck,” Baekhyun wailed, jolting at the contact. Kyungsoo continued to nail his prostate over and over again, hitting it with every thrust in until Baekhyun was writhing, pleading through wordless cries. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a burst of pride at reducing the man who had seduced him with merely a few words in public to this babbling mess.

“Please, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun mewled.

“Please what?” Kyungsoo replied, taking the opportunity to tease him even further. Seeing Baekhyun crumble apart underneath him had made him dizzy with need, but he could spare a few extra seconds to hear Baekhyun beg. 

Baekhyun made a noise of frustration and leaned up on his elbows, looking Kyungsoo dead in the eye. “Please just fuck me,” he whined. “I know you can do it. Just – I need your cock inside of me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Hands and knees,” he said, and Baekhyun obeyed. Kyungsoo rolled on the condom, slicked his cock up with more lube and positioned himself outside of Baekhyun’s hole. He grabbed onto his hips and just held himself there, his cock position at Baekhyun’s entrance for a little, just to see how much more waiting the other man could take. 

Not much apparently, because Baekhyun let out another huff before saying, “I already begged, what more do you w _ant, fuck_.” His last word was choked out as Kyungsoo thrusted in, hard. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Kyungsoo groaned, letting Baekhyun adjust. He was so tight, the heat engulfing his cock. It sent tremors running up Kyungsoo’s spine. How long had it been since he had fucked someone like this?

He waited until Baekhyun was wriggling his hips, fucking himself onto Kyungsoo’s dick. “Just fucking move,” he keened, pressing his face into the pillow. 

And Kyungsoo did just that. He set up a fast pace from the beginning, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s skin. With each snap of his hips, Baekhyun would jolt forward, crying out into the pillow. His pretty fingers were gripping at the sheets.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” came the muffled cries. His voice was sweet, melodic almost. Kyungsoo wanted him screaming. He leaned down and pressed kisses up the other man’s spine, sucking and biting at the skin. Baekhyun practically wailed and starting bringing his hips backwards to meet his thrusts.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kyungsoo whispered into his ear. 

Baekhyun whimpered. “Yes,” he said breathlessly. “Fuck, Kyungsoo, you’re so good.”

Kyungsoo pulled out for a moment (Baekhyun whimpered at the loss) and guided the other man to lay on his back. When he thrusted back in, Baekhyun howled, throwing his head back. 

“Kyungsoo,  _ah shit_ ,” Baekhyun groaned, arching his back. He looked thoroughly wrecked, his hair disheveled, eyes glazed over with lust, his mouth stretched in a silent scream. Drool had escaped from the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun buried his nails into Kyungsoo’s shoulders, making him hiss at the sharp sting. 

The room was filled with the filthy noises of skin slapping skin and Baekhyun’s delirious, wanton moans and cries for more. He raised his hips, scratched lines down Kyungsoo’s back, and screeched his name on the particularly hard and sharp thrusts that hit his prostate dead on. 

Kyungsoo could feel his orgasm approaching. He felt the coil deep in his stomach as he began to lose his rhythm. It wasn’t just him either. He noticed that Baekhyun’s moans were getting higher in pitch and he was squeezing around Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,  _ah_ I’m so – I’m so close,” Baekhyun babbled. He was even tearing up a little bit. “Please just let me come.”

Kyungsoo let his hand wrap around Baekhyun’s cock and leaned down to bite at his collarbone. He jerked once, twice, and delivered one last hard, deep thrust before Baekhyun screamed, tensing up as he came all over himself and Baekhyun’s hand. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo groaned against sweat-slicked skin as his own orgasm overtook him. Light exploded behind his closed eyelids as he came harder than he probably had in his whole twenty-four years of life. He pulled out, ignoring the small whine that left Baekhyun’s lips, and tossed the used condom into the trashcan near the bed. 

When he turned back around to face Baekhyun, the other man looked completely spent. His chest and neck were littered in love bites and his hips were adorned with bruises. His eyes were closed and he was panting softly. His own cum was drying on his stomach. 

Kyungsoo leaned over the bed and grabbed the nearest shirt off the floor and wiped off Baekhyun’s skin, earning a soft, pleased hum. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so rough,” Baekhyun murmured quietly, his eyes still closed. His voice was rough and hoarse. 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, dropping the shirt on the floor and laying down next to Baekhyun. “Is that… a good thing?” he asked cautiously. 

“It was amazing,” Baekhyun reassured him, cracking open one eye. “I… shit, I don’t think I’ve been fucked like that in a long time.” 

“You too,” Kyungsoo replied. Then when he realized that what he said didn’t make any sense, he added, “You were amazing.”

Baekhyun grinned, pulling himself under the covers and nuzzling himself into the pillow. “Your sheets smell nice,” he said softly (he was probably still delirious from coming so hard) before his breathing evened out and he was asleep in Kyungsoo’s bed. 

Kyungsoo was sated and satisfied, but all of the doubt started to creep back in his mind.  _You just invited a total stranger into your house, you moron!_ his mind screamed at him.  _He’s going to kill you!_

But his eyelids were already drifting shut. He tucked himself under the covers and lay next to Baekhyun, closing his eyes. The last thing he thought before sleep overtook him was ‘please don’t kill me in my sleep.’ 

-

The next morning he was gone.

He wasn’t sure what he expected. Kyungsoo sat up, frowning at the empty spot next to him. Of course he wouldn’t stick around. It was a one night stand. He got laid, and now he was gone. But why did he feel so disappointed with that?

He still had an hour to kill before work, so he took a shower, wincing at the scratches Baekhyun had made the night before. He quickly threw on his work clothes and headed out into his kitchen to grab a bagel that he could eat on the drive there. 

While waiting for it to toast, he noticed his phone sitting on the table with a note sitting next to it. He walked over and turned his phone on first, reading the text messages from Jongdae. 

_Um where the hell are u_

_It didn’t work out w the girl. It’s ok tho._

_Have u been kidnapped_

_So the bartender told me u left with a hot guy. Good for u. Have fun ;)_

There was even one from Chanyeol. 

_Heard you got laid. Attaboy_

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and stuck his phone in his back pocket. He could deal with all of their embarrassing questions tonight, when Chanyeol would no doubt invite them over to his place for their Friday movie/game/get drunk in a safe environment night. 

He turned his attention to the note next.  _Had fun last night. Would have liked to see you wake up but I had to go to work. It’s my first day :( Anyways, you should text me!_ Then he had written his number.  _Until next time Kyungsoo ~ Baekhyun. PS your phone was in your jacket. I had to borrow it because you used my shirt to wipe the come off of me >:( I’ll return it when I see you next <3_

He laughed quietly to himself, tucking the note away in his pocket next to his phone. Kyungsoo liked Baekhyun. He really did (even if he was slightly annoyed at the shameless stealing of his jacket) (Kyungsoo liked that jacket).

-

“Kyungsoo!” greeted his manager Junmyeon. Kyungsoo was a waiter at a small restaurant, and while it wasn’t the best job in the entire world, it paid the bills and he enjoyed all his coworkers. 

“Hello, hyung,”he replied. 

Junmyeon beckoned him over to the back tables and Kyungsoo followed. They hadn’t opened up for lunch yet, meaning he could relax a bit before the customers rolled in. He could talk to Jongin and Minseok, the other waiters that took this shift.

But instead he got this. 

“Kyungsoo, this is Baekhyun. He just got this job and since you’re the most experienced here I’d like you to guide him through his first day.” 

Baekhyun stood up, grin widening ever so slightly when he saw Kyungsoo standing there, shell-shocked. He looked different when he wasn’t trying to literally charm the pants off of Kyungsoo. He wore glasses. His eyes were brighter and not as sinful. Kyungsoo had the sudden memory of those same eyes glancing up at him while that mouth sucked around his cock. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. Baekhyun had to stifle a laugh. 

“I look forward to working with you.”

-

Later in the kitchen, Minseok and Jongin watched the display fold out near table nine. Kyungsoo was telling Baekhyun something or other, and Baekhyun was nodding along, but he didn’t look like he was paying much attention. Baekhyun leaned in to say something and reached out to touch Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo jerked back and flushed, turning away for a moment while continuing to explain. Baekhyun only grinned wickedly. 

“Hey, hyung,” Jongin said. “They’ve screwed, haven’t they?”

Minseok answered with a firm nod of his head. “Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Today I remembered that I had a livejournal account and posted something to it like half a year ago and guess what..... I was right.
> 
> So naturally I have to repost it here.
> 
> This was my first smut, go easy on me.


End file.
